My Maid is My Love
by Aika Yuki-chan
Summary: "Aku butuh pembantu pribadi!" / "Ah! Aku menemukan orangnya, Tuan." / "Halo, Uchiha-san." / Selama kau jadi pembantuku kau harus mematuhi semua perintahku! Apakah ia tidak tahu? Terlalu sering bertemu dapat menumbuhkan rasa suka?/ SPECIAL for Sasuke Uchiha's Birthday


**My Maid is My Love © Aika Yuki-Chan**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.:.**

**.:.**

**.:.**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : SasuSaku **

**Gendre : Romance/Humor**

**WARNING!**

**Berhubung saya adalah Miss Typo, jadi mohon maaf jika fic ini penuh dengan typo . Selebihnya, hanya readerslah yang tahu. wkwkwk**

**.:.**

**.:.**

**.:.**

**Summary :**

"**Aku butuh pembantu pribadi!" / "Ah! Aku menemukan orangnya, Tuan." / "Halo, Uchiha-san." / Selama kau jadi ****pembantuku**** kau harus mematuhi semua perintahku!**

**Apakah ia tidak tahu? Terlalu sering bertemu dapat menumbuhkan rasa suka?**

**.**

**Enjoy it! **

**BUT! Don't like don't read, okey! :D **

**.**

Sakura Haruno, salah satu murid di sekolah Sunagakure High School. Sekarang usianya menginjak 17 tahun. Ia terkenal sangat ramah oleh orang-orang disekitarnya, jadi jangan heran jika diseluruh pelosok Suna mengenal gadis musim semi ini. Ia senang sekali bekerja, salah satunya membantu Ibunya di rumah di karenakan sang Ayah sudah tiada. Ia sama sekali tak suka merepotkan Ibunya, sesekali ia membantu sahabatnya, Yamanaka Ino di toko bunganya, yaaaa menurut Sakura upah yang di dapat sudah lumayan untuk mencukupi kebutuhannya bersama Ibu dan adik kecilnya yang berusia 2 tahun.

"Kaa-san, sini biar aku yang memotong sayurannya." Gadis pink itu mulai memotong-motong sayuran yang baru saja ia rebut dari Ibunya. Selesai memotong, ia kemudian mencuci sayuran itu.

"Kau tidak ke sekolah, Saku-chan?" sang Ibu melirik anak gadisnya yang sedang serius mengaduk-aduk sayuran yang baru saja ia tuang ke dalam air yang sudah mendidih.

**Sluuurp**

Sakura sedikit mencicipi sayurannya, "Hmm tidak, Kaa-san. Hari ini ada penerimaan siswa baru di sekolahku, jadi siswa yang lain di liburkan."

"Tapi, kalau tidak salah tadi Ibu melihat Gaara-_kun_ lewat di depan rumah mengenakan seragam sekolah." Ibu Sakura mulai mengaduk-aduk bubur yang mulai menghangat di depannya.

"Oh, Gaara-kun? Dia anggota OSIS, Kaa-san. Jadi, wajar kalau dia ke sekolah. Dia juga ikut berpartisipasi dalam acara MOS di sekolah. Oh, ya. Bagaimana keadaan Rin, Kaa-san? Apakah demamnya sudah turun?" Sakura beralih menatap Ibunya yang sedang menunduk dengan tatapan sendu.

"Sudah agak mendingan di banding dengan tadi malam. Rin-chan masih sedikit lemas. Kata dokter seharusnya dia di bawa ke rumah sakit, tapi apa yang harus kita lakukan? Uang kita tidak cukup." Suara yang tadinya biasa saja berubah menjadi suara yang menyedihkan di telinga gadis pink itu. Ia menatap sendu Ibunya yang kini terlihat putus asa.

"Sudahlah, Saku-chan jangan di pikirkan. Kaa-san ke kamar Rin-chan dulu ya. Oh, ya. Sayurnya taruh di meja makan ya. Nanti kita makan sama-sama."

Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Ibunya. "Apa yang harus ku lakukan, Kami-sama?" batin Sakura.

**.:. My Maid is My Love .:.**

**Tok tok tok**

"Masuk."

Seorang pria paruh baya sedang memasuki kamar pemuda tampan yang kini sedang duduk di atas ranjangnya. Tatapan tajamnya membuat sang pria yang lebih tua darinya itu segera membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat.

"Tuan, Nyonya Mikoto baru saja menelpon bahwa Anda harus segera mencari pelayan baru, karena pelayan pribadi Anda akan di angkat oleh Nyonya Mikoto sebagai pelayan pribadi Tuan Itachi." Jelas pria yang dikenal sebagai salah satu pelayan di kediaman Uchiha.

"Haahhh, merepotkan sekali. Kenapa bukan Itachi-nii saja yang mencari pelayan pribadi?" suara pemuda tampan itu mulai meninggi, sedikit kesal karena hal sepele seperti itu.

"Kata Nyonya Mikoto tidak ada kesempatan lagi untuk tuan Itachi mencari pelayan baru, ia sangat sibuk membantu Tuan Fugaku mengurus perusahaan di Amerika. Nyonya Mikoto pun begitu, ia sangat sibuk menghadiri fashion show yang di adakan di beberapa Negara." Jelasnya lagi.

Sasuke semakin kesal saja mendengar penuturan pria tua itu. "Kenapa mereka semua itu sangat menyebalkan!"

"Apa yang harus saya lakukan, Tuan?"

"Apa? Pertanyaanmu sungguh bodoh! Menurutmu apa yang harus kau lakukan, HAH?!" seakan sadar dengan ucapan menyinggung Uchiha bungsu itu, pelayan itu segera pamit dan melaksanakan tugasnya.

Sasuke menatap datar jam yang beberapa menit membangunkannya. "Hhhh," ia segera beranjak dari kasur empuk miliknya. Menuju kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual paginya.

Air dari shower itu mulai membasahi rambut dark blue milik Sasuke, seketika bayangan kejadian tadi malam mulai memenuhi pikirannya. Ia meninju dinding kamar mandi hingga menimbulkan memar di tangannnya. Sakit. Tapi tak sesakit hatinya ketika mengingat kejadian itu. Kejadian dimana gadis pujaannya, gadis yang selama 3 tahun bersamanya telah menghianatinya, dengan berselingkuh di belakangnya. Ini gila, mati-matian ia mempertahankan semuanya, tapi dengan mudah semuanya diruntuhkan oleh kekasihnya sendiri, "Hn." Ia mendengus, kekasih? Lebih tepatnya mantan kekasih. "Dasar gadis murahan!"

Seusai mandi, Sasuke mulai mengeringkan rambutnya, betapa terkejutnya ketika melihat seorang gadis yang menyakitinya semalam sedang duduk manis diatas ranjangnya. Dengan senyum yang ceria ia menghampiri Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun, kau baru selesai mandi?"

"Hn. Kau tak lihat?" tanyanya dengan nada sarkastik. Gadis itu mulai menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai menangis sesegukan di depan Sasuke. "Kau sangat pandai beracting didepanku."

"Sasuke-kun, yang kau lihat tadi malam … itu- kau salah paham Sasuke-kun~" ucapnya dengan suara yang sedikit gemetar.

Sasuke kemudian beralih menuju lemari pakaiannya, "Kau pikir aku ini bodoh? Sudahlah sana pulang. Ini terlalu pagi untuk seorang gadis berada di sebuah kamar milik seorang pemuda. Jangan sampai orang lain beranggapan lain terhadap kita."

Baru saja Sasuke akan memakai kemejanya, tapi kedua tangan milik gadis yang dikenal bernama Karin itu memeluk erat pinggang Sasuke. "Hiks Sasuke-_kun_, _gomenasai._ Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

Sasuke diam sejenak, ia ingin menerima kembali kehadiran gadis merah itu di sisinya. Tapi, egonya lebih tinggi untuk menolaknya. Ia memegang kedua tangan gadis merah itu, "Karin, kau akan bahagia bersamanya. Pergilah."

Betapa terkejutnya ia mendengar ucapan pemuda Uchiha itu. Ia menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya saat ini, ia terdiam terpaku dengan air mata yang masih membanjiri kedua pelupuk matanya. Tak ada yang ingin memulai pembicaraan, keduanya terhanyut dengan pikiran masing-masing.

**KRIEEET**

"Sasuke- …" ucapan pemuda rubah itu terhenti ketika melihat manusia yang berbeda jenis kelamin itu sedang diam-diaman. "A-ah, gomen mengganggu …" sedikit lagi pintu kamar Sasuke akan di tutup oleh Naruto, tapi suara milik Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan Naruto. "Naruto, bawa gadis ini dari hadapanku." Wajah Naruto melongo di balik daun pintu kayu itu. "A-apa? Bukannya kau dan dia …".

"Cepat Naruto!" perintahnya.

Karin semakin terkejut dengan ucapan pemuda tampan di hadapannya itu,baru saja Naruto akan menyeretnya "Tak usah Naruto, aku bisa pergi sendiri."

Pemuda yang biasanya berisik itu kini hanya bisa diam, sedikit bingung. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan si Teme dan gadis merah itu?" batinnya. Lama Naruto tak bergeming, suara sahabatnya itu berhasil membuyarkan lamunannya."Hey, Dobe! Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri disitu?"

Naruto kemudian memberanikan diri untuk bertanya "Eh? Ehm. Teme, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Karin? Kenapa kau sampai meng …"

"Sudahlah, Dobe. Kau tahu kan, semua wanita di dunia ini sama saja. Tidak tahu untung."

Naruto semakin tidak mengerti maksud Uchiha bungsu itu, tapi … sudahlah, Naruto tak mau memperpanjang masalah itu, bisa-bisa ia yang kena batunya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau punya makanan tidak? Aku lapar." Ucap Naruto dengan tampang innocent.

"Disini juga tidak ada makanan, Dobe."

"Loh? Biasanya jam segini nasi goreng ekstra tomat sudah ada diatas mejamu."

Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto, dan seringainya muncul seketika. Naruto sedikit salah tingkah melihat gelagat Sasuke yang cukup aneh menurutnya "A-apa? Kau kenapa Teme? Kenapa kau senyum-senyum aneh seperti itu?"

"Hn. Aku punya tugas untukmu."

Naruto mengeryitkan alisnya, "Tugas? Jangan bilang kalau kau menyuruhku membuat sarapan pagi untukmu."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, "Bukan. Aku ingin kau mencarikan aku pelayan pribadi yang baru. Kalau kau tak mau, bagaimana kalau kau yang jadi pelayan pribadiku?"

Seketika Naruto merasakan hawa aneh disekitarnya, "Nani? Aku tidak mauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

Sasuke mendecih melihat tingkah aneh Naruto. "Jadi?" terlihat Naruto sedang menimbang-nimbang permintaan sahabatnya itu.

"Baiklah. Tapi ada syarat." Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan, ya inilah kebiasaan sahabat rubahnya itu, pasti tidak mau rugi.

"Apa?"

Naruto tersenyum tanpa dosa ketika mendengar permintaannya direspon si Uchiha, "Traktir aku makan di kedai ramen selama satu minggu!"

"Hanya itu?" Naruto kemudian mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Baiklah. Satu minggu. Deal?" Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya yang kemudian di sambut sang sahabat. "DEAAAAAAAL!."

**TBC ~^_^~ **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE UCHIHA~ **

**Semoga om Masashi Kishimoto mempersatukan dirimu dengan Sakura~ heheheee**

**HIDUP S-SAVERS! \^…^/**

**Ttd,**

**Aika Yuki-chan**

**23 Juli 2013**


End file.
